Templar Caste
|fgcolor= |image=TemplarCaste SC2 Logo1.png |imgsize= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |type=Warrior caste |founding= |constitution= |leader=*Zoranis (?—?) *Adun (?—1500) *Tassadar (?—2500) *Artanis (2500—2506) *Selendis (?—2506) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=*Conclave (?—2500) *Hierarchy (Between 2500-2502—2506) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (?—2500) Daelaam (?–2506) |strength= |special= |capital=*Aiur (?—2500) *Shakuras (2500—2506) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Templar Caste are an order of protoss warriors, in service to the Daelaam and the Protoss Empire before it. Overview Under the Protoss Empire, the caste was comprised of the protoss holy warriors who followed the Khala's disciplines to achieve ever-escalating pinnacles of psionic power.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Their ranks comprise some of the most powerful individuals in the Koprulu sector.2015-04-10, A Time for Templars: Protoss (blurb, link text). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 Templar were trained from youth to harness fear and to give their lives if necessary.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Members of the Templar Caste who are particularly skilled psychics are known as high templar. Both high templar and any member of the Templar Caste are sometimes simply referred to as "Templar".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The Templar Caste was led by an executor. At various times there have been multiple executors.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 1: “The gateway to Taledon” (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 1: “Satellite Platform” (in English). 1998. During the Protoss Empire, the leading executors of the Templar Caste resided in the Citadel of the Executor in Antioch. During the Golden Age, Templar wore brilliant armor to convey their status and honor as warriors.War Chest: BlizzCon® 2018, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-08-13 Up until the fall of the Conclave, female protoss were uncommon among the commanding ranks of the Templar Caste. History Early History ]] Before the advent of the Khala, each tribe had a definite proclivity or strength. The dictates of the Khala advised a three caste system, which each tribe fit easily into. The Templar tribes were those who had great physical prowess or agility, or tended towards strategy. In the early days of the Khala, they fought to protect the new protoss culture from those who disagreed with it. When the battles ended, the Templar defended their people from fearsome fauna and later from hostile alien beings while settling their colonies. The Templar Caste were called to battle their own during the Discord, as rogue tribes rejected the Khala.2015-9-25, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Reclamation. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 Even in times of peace, rare as they were, Templar would train constantly.1998-06-12, Jacob's Ladder. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2009-07-12 Before the Fall of Aiur, members of the Templar Caste would often make pilgrimages to various sacred sites on the planet.1999-01-15. Eldritch Lake. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30 Conflict with the Zerg In the early phases of the Great War, the Templar deployed the Koprulu Expeditionary Force to combat the zerg infestation on the terran worlds. After the fighting on the terran worlds abated, the fleet's commander, Executor Tassadar, opted to follow the zerg to Char rather than return to Aiur,Tassadar: "As you know, the Zerg vanished after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain. A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. taking only his command ship with him.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The Templar were engaged during the zerg invasion of Aiur. Uninspiring leadership by the Conclave hampered their efforts. Further difficulties arose with the return of Tassadar and the short lived civil war which further divided the Templar's resources.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Ultimately the battle was lost and the Khalai were forced to abandon Aiur for Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. During the Brood War many Templar rallied to Judicator Aldaris in an abortive uprising against Matriarch Raszagal.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. In the years after the conflict, the Templar often called for a return to Aiur.2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Templar were quick to respond to resurgent zerg activity in the Koprulu Sector. They secured the xel'naga temple on Artika from the Terran Dominion and the zerg Swarm.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. A New War The Templar operated as the fighting force of the Daelaam.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. In 2506, Templar warriors were abducted by the Tal'darim and handed over to the Moebius Foundation to be used as test subjects in the creation of hybrids. These Templar were freed by Praetor Talis and Prelate Zeratul,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 and subsequently took part in an assault on the Temple of Erris, a Tal'darim stronghold.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 The Templar gave their lives so that Zeratul could warn Artanis of the looming Tal'darim invasion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 In 2506, the Templar Caste took part in the Reclamation of Aiur. The zealot Kaldalis and cadre of Templar serving as the akhundelar of the invasion established a pylon, allowing ground forces to warp to the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. Templar warriors, alongside their Khalai Caste and Nerazim allies, pushed through the ranks of the zerg that held Aiur, but encountered hybrid as they attempted to clear the warp conduits on the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon then corrupted the Khala, chaining all Templar warriors who were bound to it to his will. Zeratul gave his life to free Hierarch Artanis, who then set about to free what other Khalai protoss he could.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis and the liberated Templar escaped the planet on board the arkship Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 The corrupted Templar then set out with the Golden Aramda under Executor Selendis to carry out Amon's will and purify the universe of life.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. On board the ship, the ancient Templar warriors and dragoons onboard were brought out of cryosleep after thousands of years, and had their nerve cords cut to prevent Amon's corruption.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. Templar warriors served alongside Artanis during the evacuation and destruction of Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 the defense of Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 and the reclamation of new Purifier technology from Glacius.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 They also helped unseal Ulnar,Blizzard Entertainment.StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Temple of Unification. (in English). November 10, 2015 and after Artanis was trapped by Amon, they aided in his rescue.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion. (in English). November 10, 2015 Templar's End Artanis's freed Templar took part in the operation to free the ancient Purifiers locked in stasis near Endion,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Unsealing the Past. (in English). November 10, 2015 and in the push to instate Alarak as Highlord of the Tal'darim, ending their alliance with Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Steps of the Rite. (in English). November 10, 2015 Both of these operations were successful, and the Purifiers and Tal'darim stood united with the Daelaam. Meanwhile, the corrupted Templar began engaging with the Terran Dominion, and began to break through their weakened fleets.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. When Matriarch Vorazun's dark templar tracked Amon's hybrid breeding operations and the headquarters of Moebius Corps to an asteroid field named Revanscar, Artanis sent forces to investigate. However, Moebius Corps battlecruisers trapped the Spear of Adun, forcing Artanis's best Templar to stay behind to defend the arkship while a Khalai Caste member, Phasesmith Karax coordinated an assault on the facility. Karax's attack was successful in destroying the base and crippling Amon's army, and the boarders on the Spear of Adun were repelled. The act of Karax proved to Artanis that the age of the caste system was over, and that through deeds all should be able to become Templar. Thus, the Templar Caste was abolished that day.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 Templar's Revival Despite Artanis's declaration, protoss warriors continue to be referred to as Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 After years of suffering the dark consequences of the End War, the protoss' triumphant past burns even brighter in their memory, and the Templar proudly revived their ancient raiment. This led to a revival of the artistic styles of the Golden Age of Expansion, and a celebration of the past of the protoss among many templar, starting with the high templar of the Shelak Tribe and spreading through many Templar. However, this celebration of the ancient Protoss Empire has caught the ire of some Nerazim; Templar traditionalists were willing to adopt Nerazim technology, simply changing the aesthetics.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Known Templar Tribes *Akilae Tribe *Auriga Tribe *Sargas Tribe *Venatir Tribe Notable Members ]] Main article: List of Templar *Executor Adun *Executor Andraxxus *Executor Selendis *Executor Tassadar *Executor Zoranis *Admiral Urun *Praetor Artanis (currently the protoss Hierarch) *Praetor Fenix, Steward of the Templar *Praetor Karass *Praetor Talis Notes In the StarCraft alpha, "Templar" was the term used to describe what would become dragoons in the game's final incarnation.StarCraft Alpha. Accessed on 2010-11-13 References Category:Protoss military organizations